1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of collecting or gathering printed products to form final printed products, such as newspapers, magazines, brochures and/or books, wherein the printed products are moved along supply lines and are supplied to one or more processing locations.
The present invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When manufacturing final printed products, such as newspapers, by inserting a subsequent printed product into the open principal product or initial product, an insertion machine available for this purpose is frequently not sufficient for collecting the complete printed product in one operation because the feeding stations of a permanently installed plant are not available.
This situation makes it necessary to carry out another operation after the previously processed printed products have been temporarily stored, so that the printed products can be fed to further processing.
This problem can be essentially eliminated by installing the insertion machine from the outset with more than the planned feeding stations for printed products. However, the resulting higher procurement costs and operating costs as well as the larger space required mean that the processing operations are not economical when the plant does not operate with sufficient capacity.